A New Year's Beginning
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Just a simple New Year's oneshot, featuring various couples. Don't complain about anything, and just review.


Good bye 2008, and hello 2009!

This is a New Year's oneshot. At first, I was going to do one, then I decided not to, but finally, I decided to go along with it. I thought about who all would appear, and this is the final product, so don't complain if some characters, OC or otherwise, don't make an appearance.

**

* * *

**

Oneshot: A New Year's Beginning

It was December 31st, the last day of the year. It was nighttime in the world, and people all over were celebrating. A lot of people went out to one of the many parties, while others stayed home. This was not the case in the water city of Soleanna. At the center of the city was a large sun that would be dropped during the last minute of the year. Once it hit the bottom, the new year would officially begin.

A large party was being held in the plaza near the castle, and nearly every civilian in the city had attended. A lot of the heroes were there as well, and each of them was paired up in couples. The couples were Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Kumori, Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge, Jet and Wave, Silver and Blaze, Rector and Shade, Armand and Emily, and Charmy and Raine. Princess Elise was the one that was hosting the party, and she was as happy as everyone else.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were near the edge of the party area, looking out at the stars that hung in the sky, above the water.

"Isn't this nice, Sonic? Just you and me, looking at the stars." Amy said in her usual dreamy state.

"Yeah, it is. This is probably one of the few times I would ever slow down." Sonic told her.

"Why? Because everyone does this?" Amy asked.

"No. It's because of you." Sonic replied. "I'd never pass up a chance to share this night with the one I love."

Amy blushed at what Sonic was saying. He'd chosen this night to slow down, and it was just for her. Then Sonic did something Amy didn't see coming. He pulled her to him, and her lips met his. They stood like that, without a care in the world. To Amy, it was heaven. They soon broke after a couple of minutes to catch a breath.

"Sonic, you…" Amy began, but Sonic stopped her.

"Don't say anymore, Amy. I love you."

Sonic and Amy then shared another kiss.

* * *

On one of the castle balconies, this particular one located over the party area, Shadow was overlooking the party. Normally he wouldn't care, but since this was a time of peace, he decided to relax for a while. Not only that, but Kumori, his self-professed girlfriend, had used her puppy-dog eyes to "convince" him to stay. In a sense, Shadow was glad she did. He was usually so tensed up, but right now, he felt relaxed.

"This feeling…it's so relaxing. Why am I never like this at any other time?" Shadow asked himself. Kumori appeared at that moment, overhearing Shadow's question.

"I think it's because you're usually so tense, wondering when someone else is going to attack. It's a time of peace. Even Dr. Eggman knows not to bother us at this time of the year." Kumori explained.

"I suppose. You know, it's kind of nice to be relaxed every now and then instead of uptight and tense all the time." Shadow admitted.

Kumori just smiled. Seeing Shadow like this made her relaxed some. She loved Shadow, and he knew that. But she wondered if, deep down, Shadow felt the same way about her. Plus, she recently noticed that Shadow had been paying more attention to her. He used to blow her off like trash.

"_Maybe it's just because it's New Year's."_ Kumori thought to herself. She decided that this time would be a good one to find out. "Um…Shadow?"

"Yes, Kumori?" Shadow asked.

"I was just wondering…uh, you know…you've been nice to me…lately, and uh….I want to know…if you…actually…care for me." Kumori said. "Is it just…because this is…a peaceful night, or…"

"Of course I care about you, Kumori." Shadow replied while smiling. "And it's not just because it's New Year's."

Kumori walked up to Shadow, who put his arms around her as she did the same.

"Then tell me. Tell me why you care." Kumori said as they drew closer.

"I've been keeping something from you. I didn't want anyone else to know because I didn't know how they'd react since I'm the way everyone sees me as. I…"

Shadow didn't need to talk any longer as he kissed her. Kumori couldn't believe this. Shadow had loved her for a long time, and she didn't know it. For the moment, she was…happy. They broke the kiss, and both of them blushed at the sudden action.

"Uh, sorry, Kumori. I don't know what came over me." Shadow said.

"You don't have to apologize, Shadow." Kumori said as they held hands and looked out over the party.

* * *

Tails and Cream were on a nearby rooftop, looking at the stars. They were alone, with no one to bother them. Unlike Shadow and Kumori, they had loved each other for a long time. They had one arm around each other.

"Well, do you like the party, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Of course. Especially since I get to spend it with you." Cream replied.

"Listen, Cream. Do you think anyone cares that we're in love at such a young age?" Tails asked.

"Let them believe what they want. It's our lives, and we can do what we want with them. Nobody can control what we do or when we do whatever it is." Cream replied. "I like to believe that, and nothing is going to change it."

"I guess it's the same way with me. Well, at least after I met Sonic." Tails said. "When I was younger, before I met Sonic, I believed that I could do what I wanted. Of course, before I met Sonic, I was picked on because of my two tails. Just because I had one extra tail, people made fun of me. But one day, I came across Sonic, and I hid because I thought he'd be another one of them. But he saw me, and when I came out on his request, he didn't laugh. He didn't tease me. He just asked me how I was doing and why I was hiding. After I told him, he told me to come with him. The next day, a couple of kids started to pick on me, but Sonic told them to knock it off. That same day, I discovered I could fly using my tails, and I was no longer picked on."

"Tails, I never knew. It must have been tough during those times." Cream said.

"Well, if it wasn't for Sonic, everyone would probably still be doing so." Tails told her.

At that moment, someone walked by and saw Tails and Cream on the rooftop.

"Hey, what are you doing up there, you two-tailed freak!?" The person asked.

"I'm up here with my girlfriend! What's it to you?" Tails answered.

"I never thought anyone would date someone like you, what with your two tails and all." The person replied.

"Oh, shut up!" Cream yelled at him. "I love Tails because he's nice to me! I don't care what he looks like!"

"Then you're…" The person began, but was stopped by Knuckles, who grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I don't like it when you talk about my friends like that. Now get out of here before I have to do something that will ruin this whole thing." Knuckles told him. The guy didn't wait around to see what he would do. He got out of there immediately.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Tails called.

"No problem. Hey, do you two know where Rouge is?" Knuckles asked.

"I think she's somewhere near the central fountain." Tails replied.

"Okay, thanks." Knuckles said before running off, leaving Tails and Cream alone.

* * *

Knuckles found the bat at the fountain, just like Tails had said. She was lit up by the fountain's lights. She seemed to be looking for Knuckles. Well, she didn't have to wait long.

"Were you looking for me?" Knuckles asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, Knuckles. You startled me." Rouge replied. "Yeah, I was kinda looking for you. But aren't you supposed to be watching the Master Emerald?"

"I am watching it." Knuckles said as he pulled it out. It was in its smaller form. "Did you actually think I'd leave it alone?"

"I knew something was up. Of course you'd never leave it." Rouge replied. "I guess you take your job that seriously, right?"

"Of course. If it were to get in the wrong hands, there's no telling what kind of destruction could happen. But that doesn't mean I can't take some time off." Knuckles told her.

"Well, of course I would never do that. I'd only steal the Master Emerald to sell it. But now I see why that would be a bad idea. Still, I guess I could just continue to steal it just to bug you."

Knuckles and Rouge both laughed at that.

"I suppose you could. Just don't make a habit out of it." Knuckles told her.

"I don't know about that." Rouge replied as she gave Knuckles a quick kiss before getting up to leave. "See ya around."

Knuckles looked at her as she left. He then saw her hide something green. He checked where he placed the Master Emerald, and it wasn't there.

"I knew it. Hey, wait up!" Knuckles called after her while chuckling to himself.

* * *

On the opposite side of where Sonic and Amy were at, Jet was sitting down on one of the park benches, with Wave in his lap, hugging him. Life at this point couldn't be any better.

"You know, Wave, I never thought I'd ever take a break from riding Extreme Gear for something like this." Jet said to his girlfriend.

"Well, everyone, even Sonic, has to take some time off at some point. Besides, if you were to ride that board every day, you'd eventually get tired of it. I know you're the Legendary Wind Rider, but even you need some time off." Wave replied.

"I suppose you're right. Well, at least it's only for a little while. I guess I can take some time off. And I get to spend it with someone special."

"And who might that be?" Wave asked, though she knew the answer.

"Why, you, of course." Jet replied. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, because without you, my life would only be half complete, and I wouldn't like that."

"Aw, you're just saying that." Wave teased.

"You're right. I'm just saying that, because I love you." Jet said.

Wave let out a chuckle as she kissed Jet, beak to beak. Jet just took it in, knowing he would always have her, even if he lost his board skills.

"I love you too, Jet." Wave said as she nuzzled him.

* * *

Over near the steps to the castle, Blaze was watching people have a good time. Being a princess herself, she was nervous about joining, especially since she had been a loner for a long time. She was wondering if there was anything she could do to pass the time when she saw her boyfriend Silver come up to her.

"Hey, Blaze." Silver said. "Are you still sitting here?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Blaze asked.

"You were the same way last year. Don't you think there's anything else you can do? Maybe spend some time talking to someone?" Silver asked.

"Not really." Blaze replied. "I just don't know what to do. Being a princess is tough."

"I'm sure it is, but just look at Elise." Silver said as he pointed to the red-haired princess. She was talking to some other people like a normal person. That calmed Blaze down some, but it still wasn't enough.

"I…just don't know what to do." Blaze said. "I want to have a good time, and not have to worry about things such as protecting my homeland. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do. And besides, you have me to talk to." Silver said as he hugged Blaze. Because Blaze was a pyrokinetic cat, she was warm and unaffected by the cold air. Silver felt a sense of warmth when he hugged her.

"Thanks, Silver. Do you think there's anything we can do right now?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, but for now…"

Silver then turned Blaze towards him and kissed her. Blaze was surprised at the sudden move, but she returned it.

"Well, at least if there is something to do, I know that you'll be with me." Blaze said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Armand was looking for Emily, who had disappeared in the crowd. They had gone to the party together, but now they were separated. Where Emily had gone, Armand didn't know, but he didn't have to take long to find her. After breaking away from the crowd, he found her sitting in the center of the city, looking at the water below and the stars above.

"There you are. What are you doing here?" Armand asked as Emily turned around.

"I had to get away from the crowd. I'm sorry if I worried you." Emily said.

"No, you didn't worry me. I was just wondering where you had ran off to. But I guess you're right. That crowd can be a lot of trouble sometimes." Armand told her.

Emily just smiled at Armand. He understood her more than anyone. She offered him a seat, which he accepted. He sat down and put his left arm around her.

"Aren't the stars nice tonight?" Emily asked. "They just seem to be more beautiful each night."

"Just like you." Armand said to her, causing her to blush slightly.

"Do you really think so?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so." Armand replied. "I know so."

Emily blushed even more. She felt happy knowing that Armand thought of her that way.

"You really know how to charm a girl." Emily told him.

"Only because I love you." Armand replied.

"I love you too, Armand." Emily said as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Back at the center plaza in front of the castle, Rector was wandering through the crowd, looking for a certain someone. Along the way, he bumped into Knuckles, who had temporarily lost sight of Rouge.

"Hey, Knuckles, do you know where Shade is?" Rector asked.

"I think she's near the ring path that leads to Wave Ocean." Knuckles replied.

"Okay, thanks." Rector said as he headed off.

Rector made his way through the crowd, and found Shade right where Knuckles said she'd be. Shade was sitting at the edge of the water, looking out in the distance.

"Hey, Shade, what're you doing out here?" Rector asked.

"Just looking out at the water. It's just so peaceful." Shade replied. "Rector, why do people celebrate New Year's?"

"Uh…I don't really know myself. I would say that it's to let us know that we made it through another year alive. You know, with so many attacks being made by different villains, it's amazing that enough people survive to see the next year arrive." Rector explained.

"I…I never thought of it that way." Shade said. "Do you think we'll make it to see the arrival of the year after this upcoming one?"

"I certainly hope so. I'm sure we will. After all…" Rector said as he sat down beside her and put his right arm around her. "…we do have the best group of heroes the world will ever know. You and I are included."

"Wait. You think of me…as a hero?" Shade asked.

"Of course. You betrayed your own master to save the world. If you save the world, you're a hero." Rector told her.

"Wow. I never thought I'd be a hero." Shade said.

"Well, you are. In everyone's eyes, and in my eyes as well." Rector said, slowly.

Shade blushed at the comment. Rector did as well, realizing what he had said. They turned to each other and moved closer, their hearts beating fast. They were very close until Charmy came by and interrupted them, breaking them apart.

"Hey, what're you two doing?" Charmy asked, making them both mad.

"You better have a good reason for this interruption." Rector said.

"Uh…I was just wondering…where I could find Raine." Charmy said, nervously.

"Oh. Well, if you want to know, she's talking to Elise near the steps to the castle." Rector said. "Now will you leave us alone?"

"Thanks." Charmy said as he flew off.

"Now, where were we…" Rector began to ask.

Shade didn't let him finish the question. She pulled Rector to her and kissed him. Rector didn't move back, but instead wrapped his arms around her and returned it. They were alone in their own world, not caring about what was going on around them…IF there was something going on around them, which there wasn't.

"Rector, I just want to let you know something." Shade said.

"What is it?" Rector asked.

"I love you." Shade replied. Rector blushed a bit.

"I love you too, Shade." Rector told her.

* * *

Charmy found Raine right where Rector said she would be. He was nervous anytime he was around her, but he usually got over it. He approached Raine as she was telling Elise about how she met Rector.

"So Rector caught you trying to steal something, but when you explained your rough past, he allowed you to join?" Elise asked. Raine nodded.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous at first, but I got over it." Raine told her.

Charmy got closer to Raine. He was nervous, and it was hard not to notice it.

"Uh, hi, Raine." Charmy said, the nervousness still in his voice. Raine turned and saw Charmy.

"Hi, Charmy. How are you tonight?" Raine asked.

"Uh…just fine." Charmy replied. "What about you?"

"I'm great. Tonight's a nice night, isn't it?" Raine asked.

"Um…yeah, it is." Charmy replied. "Oh, hi, Elise."

"Hi, Charmy. How are you?" Elise asked.

"I'm fine." Charmy replied, though he was still nervous because of Raine.

"That's nice." Elise said. "Uh, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little." Charmy said. "Raine, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

Charmy then flew off, with Raine following him. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He flew to the top of one of the houses, which overlooked the large sun that would drop. Raine couldn't believe the sight. It was nice, with the water being lit up by the lights around the sun, and the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Charmy, it's…so beautiful." Raine said as she took in the sight.

"I'm glad you like it." Charmy replied.

"Thank you, Charmy." Raine said as she gave Charmy a quick kiss. Charmy nearly fainted from it.

* * *

Soon, it was nearly time for the large sun to begin its descent. The couples didn't need to move since they all had perfect views of it.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Someone shouted, letting everyone know that there was only thirty seconds left until 11:59. Everyone began to get to a position where they could see the large sun drop. Most of the couples moved closer to the crowd. Elise stood at the center, ready to push the button that would allow the sun to begin its descent.

"It's time!" Elise said as she pushed the button. Everyone started cheering as the sun began descending to the bottom. Just watching it drop filled everyone with happiness, suspense, and the feeling of being alive to see this. The sun was dim, only being lit up by the lights surrounding it. Once the sun hit the bottom, it would light up, causing various lights around the city to light up. Soon, the timer hit the 10 second mark, and everyone began counting down. Surprisingly, Shadow began the countdown.

"10!" Shadow yelled. Everyone took his cue.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

The sun touched down, and lit up a bright yellow color, signaling the beginning of the year. The lights around the city lit up, and fireworks began to shoot off into the sky. The city was filled with cheers from everyone in the city. The New Year had begun.

**

* * *

**

End of story.

Well, the New Year has begun. For them, and for us. Of course, this doesn't relate to any of the stories I'm doing right now, or have done. Sorry for the late update (and you know what I mean).

Well, Read and Review, and good luck in 2009.


End file.
